


we are warriors, just not the ones they expect

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Ambiguous Relationships, Battle, F/M, Family Drama, Mild Gore, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: Ever since she was young, Sinara was taught loyalty and honor in battle, among everything a warrior was destined to learn and to never turn her back on what she had been taught. Really, she mused as she stood on the deck of the Lighthouse, she hadn’t thrown any of that away. She’d only adapted it.Sinara is the feared quartermaster to Captain Kasius of the Lighthouse. In moments of high emotion, she is more.





	we are warriors, just not the ones they expect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacksatinpointeshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksatinpointeshoes/gifts).



Ever since she was young, Sinara was taught loyalty and honor in battle, among everything a warrior was destined to learn and to never turn her back on what she had been taught. Really, she mused as she stood on the deck of the  _ Lighthouse _ , she hadn’t thrown any of that away. She’d only adapted it. 

 

Sinara remembered plainly how when she was a child and expressed her desire to travel the seas. She’d had a sword shoved in her hand, was told to turn her attention away from dreams and to focus on her training. 

 

Now, she smirked whenever she recalled that memory, her gloved fingers stroking the chain that hung from her belt, which held two heavy metal spheres at the end, her mind also flashing to the memory of bludgeoning out her trainer’s brains during her and the captain’s escape from Kree-Lar’s war zone. 

 

“Ma’am?” 

 

Sinara melted out of her reverie and turned to see one of the junior officers nervously shifting from foot to foot. As the Quartermaster, Sinara held the most power after the captain.

 

“What is it?” she said tonelessly.

 

“The captain requests your presence,” answered the junior officer, sweat beading on his gold-painted brow, a sign of his service to Captain Kasius, an homage to the culture in Kree-Lar. Sinara herself was decorated in blue and white, traditional of those second-in-command. 

 

She gave a minute nod, dismissing him, and he walked away, thankful that his chest remained devoid of a hole. She lingered at the front of the ship a moment more, reveling in the spray of ocean mist before turning away and making her way to the captain’s cabin. Sailors parted like a curtain in front of her as her boots thudded on the deck. Neither she nor Kasius let prejudices keep them from handling power.

 

She entered the cabin, noting that the door no longer made that obscene creaking noise. Perhaps Kasius had finally heeded her complaints and gotten the hinges oiled. Kasius was at his desk, musing over a piece of parchment. Sinara glanced around his cabin in distaste. He’d listened to her about the door, but not his extravagant materialism. There were enough gold and plants in the room to sustain a small nation.

 

“You called for me, sir,” she said, more of a statement than an inquiry to his wishes. 

 

“I did,” Kasius said, looking up at her from the paper, his eyes glittering from behind black paint, a stark contrast to the light blue that bespeckled the rest of his visage. She knew what he looked like under it, as was the reverse true. She waited for him to elaborate on why he had summoned her as he rose from his desk.

 

“My brother is approaching,” he said quietly, examining a shelf of mementos from the various places they had attacked. “It appears that, despite my family’s reputation, the kind of pillaging we are doing is far too criminal. Faulnak  and his fleet will reach us in three days’ time.”

 

“I will ready the men,” she replied. 

 

“Yes.” Kasius’ fingers twitched a bit as they ran along the shelf. “I would expect nothing less of you.”

 

“You’re nervous,” she stated.

 

“You always said I was never suited for battle.”

 

“You are not suited for Kree-Lar’s battles,” she corrected. She took a few steps towards him, her fingers curling around his shoulder. “It matters not. Our men are, and that is what is important-”

 

“I must face him, Sinara,” Kasius said, meeting her gaze, wordlessly asking her to understand.

 

And she did. Closure, as she had learned, came from vanquishing your adversaries and obstacles, and for Kasius, his brother was one of the largest adversaries he had.

 

“Then you will,” she said simply. “But there is no need for you to face him alone.”

 

He began to object, but she raised her chin and he quieted. “Know what he expects of you,” she said. “Use that to your advantage, Kasius. You are a strategist, not a fighter.”

 

A smile curved his lips, taking off the worried edge in his eyes. “I would surely be lost without you, Sinara,” he intoned, taking her hands in his.

 

“Adrift in the ocean, no doubt,” she said. “Now, let’s devise a plan for your brother’s arrival.”

* * *

 

The smell of blood and gunpowder was thick in the air as Sinara raged across the deck of the  _ Lighthouse _ , bludgeon chain in one hand and a dagger in the other. Her blade met with the bayonet of Maston, Faulnak’s  first mate.

 

“Kasius is weak if he still chooses to hide behind a woman,” Maston hisses. Sinara only smirked, thrusting her blade forward and forcing him to stumble backwards. She took the opportunity to sweep his legs out from under him and swing her bludgeon chain with all her might. One of the spheres cracked across the back of his skull, and Maston’s blood and bone sprayed across the slick deck. Sinara stepped over the body carelessly and continued forward. She had to find Kasius and Faulnak. 

 

Kasius’ fleet had already sunk several of his brother’s ships, only suffering one of his own vessels as a casualty. The battle was leaning in their favor, but if Faulnak still lived, he could easily gain the upper hand and beat them. 

 

She found the two brothers fighting by the captain’s cabin, swords clanging with metal screeching upon metal. 

 

“Look, brother, your bitch has come to fight!” Faulnak laughed, deflecting Kasius’ blow, managing to move just barely out of Kasius’ reach as Sinara joined them. 

 

“Maston is dead,” she informed the captains, to let Kasius know of his advantage, and to make Faulnak aware of a loss.

 

“By whose hand?” Faulnak demanded as a cannon boomed. 

 

“My own,” she answered.

 

Faulnak threw back his head and laughed. “It seems I underestimated you. A true Kree respects strength. I’ll grant you a deal, lowborn. Kill my brother, add his fleet to mine, and I will grant you quarter and see you replace Maston.”

 

“A generous offer, Your Majesty,” Sinara said, fully aware of Kasius drawing a pistol, “But I must decline.”

 

The pistol cracked, and Faulnak staggered, hand on his side. He crumpled to the deck, sword skittering over the wood, an enraged expression taking over his features as he saw Kasius, still leveling the smoking gun at him.

 

“Coward,” Faulnak hissed.

 

“Perhaps,” Kasius said softly, as if bored as he walked toward his brother. Faulnak made a grab for his sword, but Kasius’ boot came down on his hand. 

 

“Still, I am the one who will live,” Kasius continued. “You will die, and Father and all the other ‘brave men’ will watch their kingdom fall with no heir. It appears the cowards are the ones who will win.”

 

His sword flashed through the air, and Faulnak’s head rolled across the deck. 

 

Kasius wiped his brother’s blood from his face before glancing up at Sinara, a grin playing upon his face. “Well, my darling Sinara, shall we end this?” 

 

She allowed him a half-smile. “Aye, captain.”

* * *

 

“You’re troubled.” Kasius looked up from the papers on his desk to see Sinara standing there, her hand upon the chain at her hip as it always was. It had been two weeks since the battle with Faulnak, and his brother’s death. 

 

“If you are concerned about Kree-Lar’s retaliation-”

 

“No. I am merely…” he waved a hand aimlessly. “Strategizing,” he said finally. 

 

“We have all of Kree-Lar’s navy after us, and after our attack on the colony of Shield’s Coast, both the _ Charger  _ and the  _ Zephyr _ are out to avenge our capture of the  _ Destroyer. _ Reyes and Coulson are formidable captains. I would expect you to be worried.”

 

“I am…under duress, is all,” Kasius insisted. “I have formulated a plan.”

 

“Which is?” Sinara seated herself atop his desk, head cocked as she waited for his stratagem.

 

“The Charger and the Zephyr are Kree enemies as well. It is not implausible for, say, Faulnak’s ship to be ambushed by Shield’s Coast’s ships. The Kree and Shield Coast attack each other, and our enemies are defeated. I’ve already set it in motion.”

 

“Are you not afraid this plan will not prove fruitful?”

 

“As long as I have you by my side, dear Sinara, I fear nothing and no one. You could battle the entire universe and come out unscathed.”

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere against Reyes and Coulson, captain.”

 

“I don’t need flattery,” Kasius said, raising her hand to his lips, “I have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos, please!


End file.
